In the big data era, data owners usually build more than two data centers for the purpose of disaster recovery. In a conventional cold standby disaster recovery solution, an active data center is used as a primary service, and other data centers are used to back up data in the active data center. A problem with this solution is that the active data center and a standby center cannot be directly reused, and the standby data center can function only in a disaster, resulting in low resource utilization. In addition, it is time-consuming and complicated for the standby data center to take over the active data center as the primary service, and it usually severely affects processing of a normal service.
A distributed multi-active data center (multi-active for short) technology is proposed for the problem with the cold standby technology. An implementation idea is as follows: there are no active and standby services in a plurality of data centers, the data centers cooperate with each other in normal mode, and provide a service for service access in parallel. This prevents standby data centers from being idle and doubles the service capability of the system. When one data center fails, other data centers can quickly take over all services.
In the multi-active solution, because data centers each have relatively equal footing, a requirement on speed of data synchronization between data centers is relatively high. Especially in an application scenario where data centers are deployed at different locations, improving the speed of data synchronization between two locations at a relatively long communication distance is a problem in current multi-active data center construction.